Motorcycle Loving
by angelbsb
Summary: Hot loving on Oliver's Green Arrow motorcycle; of course while it's parked


Title: Motorcycle Loving

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Hot loving on Oliver's Green Arrow motorcycle; of course while it's parked.

Oliver has just come back from his Green Arrow patrol. He parks his motorcycle in a secret parking spot in his building. Oliver takes off his helmet as quickly as he can. That is when he sees his wife Chloe standing their. Oliver can see that she is only wearing her fuzzy green robe.

"Hey Baby. I'm home you must be cold in only your robe?" Oliver says with a Sexy bright smile at Chloe. "Hey Handsome, I'm glad you are home. Yes I'm cold but I have an idea of how to warm up" Chloe says walking towards him. "Oh really now, what's your idea?" Oliver says with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Ok I'll tell you, but instead I want to show you ok" Chloe says by dropping her robe to the floor.

Oliver gets hard at seeing his wife's body. Chloe smiles hotly at him and reaches up to unzip his leather vest. Oliver then shrugs it off and reaches for Chloe's breasts to play with them. Chloe moans at his touch then she runs her nails across his nipples lightly to tease him.

Oliver sucks in a deep breath at what Chloe's doing. Then Chloe runs her hands down to Oliver's leather pants to unzip them then to take them off. Oliver then helps Chloe out by wiggling out of them to push them off. Then Oliver moves away to take them off his booths and pants to be naked like his wife. Once that was done he grabs Chloe's hips and pulls her forward towards him.

Before Oliver can put his mouth on her, Chloe pushes Oliver to sit sideways on his motorcycle. Chloe then drops to her knees to lick and suck on his hard arrow. Oliver moans and puts his hands in her golden hair to hold on. Chloe pulls away before Oliver can climax then his hands fall gently away as Chloe moves away.

Chloe is up with her back to Oliver, Then she reaches to his hard Arrow to lead it into her .Oliver helps her by gripping her hips and moving her down in the reverse cowgirl position. Before to long their first orgasms hit them really hard.

They are both breathing hard Oliver pulls Chloe closer to him. When their breathing has calmed down Oliver's hands move to play with Chloe's breasts and her nipples. Chloe let's out a gasp of pleasure at Oliver's touch. Then one of Oliver's hands moves downwards to play with Chloe's button in a back and forward motion.

Oliver pulls his hand away from Chloe, before she can orgasm. Chloe let's out a whimper at the loss of Oliver's touch. Oliver stands up and turns Chloe to where she is leaning over the seat of the motorcycle. Then Oliver thrusts into Chloe making love to her doggie style.

Chloe moans loudly because this position makes Oliver hit her G-spot a lot. Oliver with one of his hands moves to start rubbing her button slowly. Chloe starts grounding herself onto Oliver which makes him groan in pleasure. Again Chloe and Oliver's orgasms start hitting them with rippling strong waves.

Chloe lies across the motorcycle seat panting for breath happily. Oliver gently leans over to kiss her neck while still inside her. Where he can still feel Chloe quiver around him, Oliver soon pulls out of her while he is lifting away from her. Chloe then gets up then leans up to kiss Oliver with a lot of passion.

Without breaking the kiss Oliver lifts Chloe up into his arms to be closer. Chloe then wraps her legs tightly around Oliver's waist. They keep kissing while walking to them bedroom. Once they are their Oliver falls backwards onto the bed, so Chloe unwraps her legs as they lay on top.

"Wow Chloe, That was wonderful we will be doing this again" Oliver says with a sexy smile. "Oh yes it was at that Oliver. Yes we most certainly will be doing this again," Chloe says by kissing his chest. Oliver rubs Chloe's back which makes her relax and very sleepy. Chloe snuggles on to him and falls asleep. Soon Oliver follows Chloe into sleep soon after.

THE END


End file.
